Of Life, Work and Women
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The lives and times of British boys, Crowley and Balthazar, as they try to make lives for themselves in New York. Including making their new relationships work and settling properly in their new home and new jobs. For RubinAmigo. Please R&R!


**Summary:** AU. The lives and times of British boys, Crowley and Balthazar, as they try to make lives for themselves in New York. Including making their new relationships work and settling properly in their new home and new jobs. For RubinAmigo. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only my OCs.

**A/N: **Let me just start by saying that RubinAmigo is one of my most supportive readers. Not only does she support all my work, whether it's art or writing, but she also supports me in my personal life and I don't know where I'd be without her. So, for her, a new fanfic featuring our favourite SPN characters. Enjoy! Please review! And on my Twitter and Deviantart profiles lies a poster for 'The Paths We Tread'. Nothing all that special, but I like it.

Thanks for all the support you've all given me so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Life, Work and Women<strong>

**Chapter One**

Crowley Talbot realised as he rolled over in bed on a Thursday morning in April, that for some reason the room was very bright, and that his room was filled with an annoying humming sound. The typical New York morning noise was invading his room. Car horns beeping, the occasional blaring of a siren, the God awful tweeting of a stupid bloody bird he couldn't wait to throw a shoe at, and the sound of the gentle spring breeze. Then another annoying sound assaulted his ears.

His alarm clock began to beep mercilessly, and as he shut it off he heard the familiar sound of the radio filling his room as well. It was all too much for a morning. Especially a Thursday. The longest day of the week was Thursday. He finally opened his eyes, slowly and with a little pain from the bright light, spotting his roommate, Balthazar Milton, placing a coffee on the bedside table.

He was met with the usual walls that he always described as being the colour of milky coffee...which no-one really understood, and he was met with the same old curtains that were a slightly darker shade than the wall. After being given permission to redecorate, he was hoping to get the room looking a bit more modern and not as boring. His bedding, a plain cream kind of set was very comfortable despite it's almost ugly appearance and the light wood floor reflected the morning sunlight enough to make it damn painful for Crowley to look at it. His suit hung on the outside of the white closet, and his shoes rested in front of it, shiny and polished as always. The desk where he sometimes worked from home, also of a lighter wood, sat in the corner by the window and bookcase, his laptop resting there faithfully. If he had his window open _ever_, his laptop was hidden away under his bed so no-one could steal it if they decided to take a quick peak into the room.

Balthazar was grinning as usual, scarily almost, and Crowley had to fight the urge to punch his beloved friend of a decade and a half.

"What are you doing?" Crowley mumbled, shielding his eyes, "Close those bloody curtains, Balthazar. Anyone would think I'd woken up late."

"Come on, Crowley." Balthazar laughed in his slightly 'posher' accent, "Rise and shine. Workies today."

"Bugger work." Crowley snarled, "Draw those curtains, or so help me..."

Balthazar cut him off with a sigh and drew the curtains again, shutting the window too as he went. Crowley, angry as he was, smiled at his friend and thanked him before turning off the radio. Balthazar came from a different part of London in England than Crowley did, but when Balthazar's parents had moved to Crowley's neighbourhood, the two had become close friends. They'd been friends for fifteen years. They'd celebrated exams together, they'd studied together, hung out together, even lived together at university, and the two had finally made the trip to New York to start over. Both worked in the same office for the same company which helped even more, and both their offices were across from each other. The two were happy to be starting this new life together, but what made it even better was the fact that there was a great ending to the long, boring Thursday.

Emma Clarke, Balthazar's new girlfriend, and Lily Harris, Crowley's new girlfriend, were spending the evening with the boys for a night of Chinese take-out and a marathon of cheesy soap operas. The two girls owned a store across from where Crowley and Balthazar would get their coffee on their morning break, and when Crowley had set eyes on Lily in the coffee shop for the first time, Balthazar felt like he was following a love struck teenager. When both men entered the little store that sold small home items like cushions, ornamental flowers, vases, and other such things, Balthazar also set eyes on Emma.

Lily was the older of the two girls just by a couple of months. She had hair that was always soft and shone a brilliant golden blonde colour, and it curled loosely, caressing her cheeks and shoulders with every move she made. Her eyes shone bright blue, and had these beautiful lashes that seemed to rest perfectly against her pale skin. Her lips, full, pale and soft, always curved into a smile when she saw him. They even did the moment she lay her eyes on him. She had a mischievous and flirtatious streak, which Crowley didn't want her to lose at all, but her caring and softer side was also a lot of the time very much appreciated. She was a lot of fun, and full of surprises. Talented musician and singer, part of a band who performed at a local bar three nights a week, aspiring writer and artist, but with her fair share of heartbreak and sadness. And she was a fan of all things rock and heavy metal, including Marilyn Manson which actually scared Crowley a little, but he still wanted to be with her, no matter how scary she looked in all black and with make-up that could give his boss nightmares. And Zachariah Adler wasn't easily scared.

Emma was the brunette with the fiery side and the great sense of humour. Her hair was shorter than Lily's. It curled a lot more and rested by her face gently, bringing out her bright green eyes. Her lips were always dotted with a dose of lip balm, usually flavoured for Balthazar's benefit, and her skin, slightly tanned compared to Lily's, was always soft and smooth to the touch. Balthazar knew that all too well. Emma was talented with her power of persuasion, amazing culinary skills, and her fabulous judge of character. Also, like Lily, Emma liked her share of rock and metal, but she was more subtle with regards to her style of music. Also, like Lily, she'd had her own heartbreak, and Balthazar and Crowley both realised that they needed to be somewhat more careful with these girls.

Yes, cheesy soap opera night after the longest shift at work. An extra hour only, but another hour with Zachariah was one everyone wanted to miss. Crowley dragged himself out of bed with his coffee and grabbed his suit for the day, heading to the bathroom just in his boxers and laughing as Balthazar told him to go put some clothes on. The apartment they lived in actually was rather nice. Warm cream walls, light wood floor, cream rugs, darker cream fabric couch and chair suite, coffee table, large HD television, large modern kitchen and also a balcony view. The boys couldn't complain. The bathroom was a mixture of blues and greens, with touches of white finishing with it.

Crowley, still chuckling at his friend, locked the bathroom door to take his shower in peace. Balthazar, evidently had already showered, seeing as he was in his open collar shirt, jacket and pants combo. Breakfast was on the table already. Bacon and fried egg on toast. Perfection, as Crowley named it.

After Crowley had taken his shower, the two sat down to it, talking about work and trying to brace themselves for the long shift. The drive was peaceful. Balthazar drove them there, and Crowley drove them home. And the next day, they'd swap.

They were coping pretty well in New York, it had to be said, but the relationship thing could make things more difficult for them.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
